


Distasteful Pursuit

by lovelysugawara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Depressing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, False Accusations, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, High School, Love, Love Confessions, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysugawara/pseuds/lovelysugawara
Summary: Hikeji Yuna got rejected by the Team Captain of Nekoma Volleyball Club, Kuroo Tetsuro.But Yuna still tries to support him despite the annoyed look he's giving to her.What will happen when you suddenly become the team's manager?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo Tetsuro X Reader  
> **Hikeji Yuna is a made-up name for Y/N (your name/readers name) coz I don't usually use Y/N for my fanfiction.  
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors on the series.  
> Thank you for reading.

Everyone knows how much you really liked the captain of the Nekoma Volleyball team, Kuroo Tetsurou. And at the same time, you also like volleyball. 

Despite being at the literature club, you can’t help but skip your club activities to watch the volleyball club’s practices or matches.

Everything else does not matter to you, or how the students look and treat you for being a weird one, but one thing is the problem.

Kuroo doesn’t like you.

“Oh, look Kuroo-san, your admirer came again.” some people are teasing Kuroo about you going to their afternoon practice.

And at the same time, you can clearly see how irritated Kuroo is about your presence. 

You hold bottled water and are about to give it to him.

You run towards Kuroo who is wiping some of his sweats.

“Kuroo-san.” you said, trying to start a conversation.

“What is it that you want? Are you even allowed to come here?” Kuroo said while not looking at you.

You give him the water bottle, “D-drink this.” you almost stutter saying those two words.

Kuroo looks at the water bottle and back at you.

“Why the hell do you think I’ll accept it?” you didn’t answer, but Kuroo didn’t accept it.

He started to walk away and said under his breath the word “ _ crazy.” _

Some students and the volleyball club members are looking at you. 

You put the water bottle on your chest, hugging it.

This is the 4th time this week that you’re trying to give him water, but he keeps on declining your offer.

“You never learned your lesson, Yuna.” Yaku said as he walked at your back.

“Yaku-san,” you looked at him who was drinking from his bottle.

“How many times should I explain to you that he won’t be interested in you?” What he tells you is true.

Kuroo won’t look at you, the way you look at him.

“I-i’m not really hoping, Yaku-san. I just wanted to support him.” you look at Kuroo from where he is now standing and talking to Kenma.

He occasionally looks at you but with sharp eyes.

“Well, if he’s like that to you, guess he doesn’t want it. He’s irritated whenever he sees you. I don’t know what you did before, but Kuroo is really mad at you. Well, maybe not mad, just annoyed in your presence.”

You felt your heart sink. It’s like those words repeatedly pierce your heart and you can’t breathe.

It’s stabbing you repeatedly.

The whole school thinks of you as a weird one. You don't have many friends. You don’t talk much and are kind of distant from everybody. That may be the reason why some students bully you for being open about your feelings to the volleyball team captain. 

You openly tell people how much you like him, to the point they misunderstood you as a creep for saying those words. But you know you just want to be honest with your feelings. You really admire the scheming captain of Nekoma High and wish to be confident like him. But you know well that’s impossible.

Yaku is not really a friend to you, he’s just a classmate of yours and looks after you for a while. You for a bit helped him before about the scores on volleyball practice and knew how volleyball works, you did well on the scores.

“I guess I’ll just go back tomorrow,” you said.

“You don’t have to, plus you have to work at your own club.” Yaku strongly told you that.

You looked at Yaku and smiled, “Thank you, Yaku-san, but I’ll still be here, supporting you.” You run away leaving the speechless Yaku.

“Yuna, you’re only hurting yourself in this process,” he said as he shook his head.

  
  


You were still holding the water bottle when you arrived at the literature club room. It’s only 14 members as of the moment, and since you are in your last year, you all try to recruit more people.

You tried to catch your breath, and relax before coming inside the literature club room.

“You came to the volleyball gym again?” said your best friend and your club president, Ayane.

“Calm down, I’m back. Here, water.” you give her the water bottle and you proceed to sit on the chair facing some paper works and start stacking it properly.

Ayane looks at the bottle of water, “Let me guess, Kuroo-san declined this water, right?”

You froze in your seat.

You shyly look at Ayane and start fidgeting your hands while looking outside the window.

“Yuna!” he will start to nag at you.

“Ayane, calm down, I didn’t stay longer. I just wanted to-”

“-to see Kuroo Tetsuro-san! I know! And how many times should I tell you, stop it? You already confessed to him, and he didn’t like it, remember?”

Ayane once again opened an unwanted wound 5 months ago.

You got the courage to say your feelings but got rejected by Kuroo.

It’s almost a big humiliation for you, as you confess in front of many people. But then got rejected straight to the point.

You won't forget how Kuroo’s face becomes annoyed after you say you like him. After your confession, students laugh at Kuroo, and they say  _ he got confessed by a bakemono,  _ which they say is you.

You unintentionally touch your hair and fix it, very anxious about how you look every time. Ayane repeatedly told you, you’re not ugly or anything.

You have long black hair, fair skin, and average height. So you know you’re not that bad. But being laughed at and being called names, you felt anxious every time you walked with so much crowd like feeling their stares and judging you.

“Yuna, just forget that bastard. I don’t know what you see in him, but he's bad news for me. You should move on.” Ayane once again convinces him to forget Kuroo.

You just nodded to finish her nagging.

Ayane smiles and goes back to his chair.

You remained silent the whole afternoon, still thinking about Kuroo.

Move on? How tho? Forgets the person you love for years now?

  
  


Kuroo is never like that to you before.

_ He’s changed. _

Or maybe because you're you. 

You confess and he doesn’t see you like how you see him.

  
  
  


A call from the school PA system caught your attention and woke you from your deepest anxiety.

“Hikeji Yuna, of class 3-5, please come to the principal’s office. Once again, Hikeji Yuna of class 3-5, please come to the principal’s office.”

Ayane stands up, “Please tell me you didn’t do something else, Yuna. Why the principal’s office now?”

Yuna just laughs, tapping her friend’s shoulder.

“What are you thinking Ayane, I didn’t do anything. They will probably ask me to do something like they always do. I gotta go now.” you walk confidently until you close the door of the club room.

But right after you close it, nervousness is eating you whole. 

You even catch yourself hyperventilating. 

Why the principal’s office?

Did someone falsely accuse you again?

Like the other time?

A year ago, someone reported you for stalking. And you don’t even know who that person is. Your parents ended up going to school to fix the problem. And that’s one of the reasons people are always falsely accusing you of being a bad person.

Your parents didn’t help at all. Instead, they blame you for whatever the reason people are looking at you like that. They didn’t even check if that accusation is true or even try listening to your explanation.

Then you just stop explaining yourself to people. 

You can’t do anything but step out and lay low as much as possible, so you can graduate peacefully.

  
  


You are now standing in front of the principal’s office.

You take a deeper breath before sliding open the door.

The sunset’s made your eyes close a little bit and adjust it for a second.

You saw Coach Nekomata and Coach Naoi sitting.

“Yuna-san, I’m glad to see you.”

“N-Nekomata-sensei,” you are so speechless.

You almost ran away from that moment when the kind coach met your eyes.

Is he going to forbid you to come to the gym every afternoon?

Will he also ask you to stop your feelings towards Kuroo? Since he’s annoyed at you?

“N-nekomata-sensei, I-” you started to say your apology but he cuts you out.

“I saw how you write down the scores of the team’s performance the other day. And I find it very neat.” the kind coach said while smiling gently at you.

“So we are thinking if we can ask you to be the new manager for the team, Hikeji-san.” Naoi-sensei continues.

And you are so shocked, thinking they ask you to be their manager despite being in your last year of high school.

That made you feel happy.

But the anxiety already stops you from feeling that. Lots of uneasy feelings are eating you right now.

_ The feeling of being unwelcome. _

__

“We heard you’re from the literature club.” coach Naoi continued.

“Y-yes, sensei.”

“I guess we can arrange a little bit about the schedule, right?” The kind coach also smiled at you.

“The training camp will be next week, and we would like to ask for your help with the stuff at the volleyball team.” explained Coach Nekomata.

“So in case you don’t want to continue as the manager, maybe you can just be the manager until the training camp is finished.” coach Naoi added.

“Let's say, you’ll be an acting manager for a while. Hmm?” 

The kind coach gently smiles at you.

And you know you’re screwed. 

How can you decline such a request?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna is now the team's manager and tries to work things out despite how they treat her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsuro X OC
> 
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors on the series.  
> Thank you for reading.

“What? Volleyball’s team manager? Yuna, are you crazy?” Like what you expect, Ayane is already on her beast mode as you two go home.

“Yes. I can’t decline it, Ayane.” you tried to explain.

“Then just be direct, tell them that the volleyball team captain doesn’t like you!” she said.

“But that would look like, I told them Kuroo-san rejected me, right?” you felt so nervous thinking about what will happen tomorrow.

It makes you imagine things like, for sure the team won’t like you as their manager.

“Well, forget what I say. I mean be direct by telling them you’re busy, way busy that you can’t attend practice at all.” Ayane continues to think of a tough excuse.

“But, Nekomata-sensei asked me personally, I can’t say no.” 

Ayane’s heavy sighed can echo the whole street right now.

She stops walking, so do you. Ayane taps your shoulders.

“This “ _ you” _ will never change. You can’t always accept any request from people, especially if it’s not good for your emotion. Kuroo-san clearly said that he doesn’t want to see you, and now you will be the club’s manager. You know how the manager and captain will have to work together as a team, right? Now, what will happen? I’m just afraid that you’ll be hurt again. You’ve been hurt a lot Yuna. You don't deserve any of it.”

You almost want to cry right now. You know well she’s right. And you’re very thankful for that.

Ayane clearly wants you to be careful and guard your heart.

She witnessed how wrecked you are after the confession and how people started bullying you.

You know she’s really worried about your well-being.

“Thank you Ayane, I’ll be careful. Don’t worry.” you smiled at her, showing how you’re confident about your decision.

“Yuna, just promise me one thing,” she said.

“What is it?” you asked.

“That, once you feel unwanted and you don’t want to stay there, you will go. Without thinking. Okay? Then we can explain to Nekomata-sensei why you will quit.” she sternly asked me.

You smiled at her and nodded. 

Ayane then smiled bitterly. And you know she’s not really fine about it after all. 

She just surrenders to whatever your decision is, and hope you’re not doing the wrong thing.

  
  
  


So the next day came so fast.

You are awkwardly standing at the door of the volleyball gymnasium, wearing your P.E uniform and your hair is in a bun so your eyes are pretty well shown.

Some first-years are looking at you and whispering at each other.

_ Why is she here? _

_ She didn’t stop following Kuroo-senpai? _

_ Didn’t he reject her? _

You almost decided to turn your feet away but remember how Nekomata-sensei asked you for a favor.

This reason holds you back.

“Yuna-san, I’m glad you came.” the older coach gently smiled at you.

“Nekomata-sensei, Naoi-sensei.” 

“Relax for this afternoon Hikeji-san, and just watch the team on their practice. We will introduce you to them, but for sure the third years know you already.” Coach Naoi said to her.

You swallowed hard, knowing who those third years are. 

Your heart won’t calm as you enter the gymnasium.

  
  


All eyes are on you as you stand behind the two coaches as they explain what is happening.

“From now on, Hikeji Yuna-san will be your acting manager. She will help us prepare for the upcoming training camp and of course some of the manager's jobs. Yaku-kun, please teach her everything she needs to do.” Coach Naoi said to the team.

You tried to not look them in the eyes and want to at least hide from the coaches at the back. 

Not until, “Hikeji-san, greet your team now. Come here.” he’s asking you to come up front and greet them.

You didn’t have a choice, despite your wobbly feet, you have to walk 3 steps forward to greet them.

“H-hello, n-nice to meet you.” you bow a little bit as your greeting to them. 

Some weak greetings from the team can be heard.

“Wow, guys where’s the energy?” Coach Naoi said.

You silently step back as the meeting continues.

You know that you are already unwelcome, not wanted.

You also can’t deny the sharp look, Kuroo giving at you. It makes you feel uneasy.

The whole afternoon is very awkward for you. You stand behind the scoring board and carefully watch the team on their practice match. 

You can’t help but admire the team’s flexibility and solid receives. This is not your first time watching them play, but you find them admirable inside the court. 

You even watch how Kuroo manages to block the spiker’s hit several times in this game. 

You’re very much dazed.

“Hey,  _ acting manager _ , that’s our point! What are you day-dreaming about?!” he even emphasized the words acting manager and that brought you back to your reality.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” you flip the score.

You can hear a faintly  _ Tsk  _ from somewhere, and you don’t dare to look where it came from because you know who it is.

Several stray balls from the other years are sometimes successfully hitting you on your shoulders. So you step further away from the court and decide to refill their water bottle at the back of the gym.

You sighed heavily as you started to refill the water. You haven’t done anything but you felt tired already. The truth is, you don’t know how to interact with lots of people in your surroundings. The gym is full of boys and you know that your presence is making them uneasy.

So going out of the gym might help them to relax a bit.

“What are you even doing here?”

Suddenly Kuroo is standing behind you.

You looked at the tall guy who is towering over you.

“I-I’m refilling the water. Do you want-?”

“I know, I’m not an idiot. But why did you decide to be the manager? Did you specifically ask Nekomata-sensei for this? When will you stop?”

Your heart started to tighten. Kuroo is accusing you of something you didn’t even do.

“N-no, I didn't! They asked me to-”

“Enough! Stop it! Even if they asked you, you should have just declined it. You’re making me more irritated with you.” Kuroo walks away.

Leaving you once again questioning yourself if your decision is right.

You hold tight the water bottle because you feel so hurt and about to cry.

It’s like it’s piercing your heart bit by bit. And you can’t comprehend what you’re feeling right now. And your eyes are almost teary. 

Then someone grabs a bottle you’re holding.

“K-Kozume-san!”

You almost jump out seeing Kenma.

“I’m sorry Hikeji-senpai, but I’m a bit thirsty. I’m sorry for grabbing it so suddenly.”

You smiled, secretly thanking Kenma for arriving at the very right moment and you instantly forgot the need for crying. 

Kenma on the other hand is shocked seeing you genuinely smiling at him.

Making him blushed a little.

“I-it’s okay, Kozume-san.” 

“Hmn.” Kenma walks back to the gym.

You just smiled and thought that it was your first time talking to Kenma and he knows your name. Probably he knows you too, because of Kuroo.

That might be the first time you smiled the whole afternoon. 

And you continue to refill the water bottles.

  
  
  


Days passed.

Despite what Kuroo told you before, you continue to be the team’s manager.

You don’t have any problem when the coaches are present, the members follow you as their manager and senpai for the lower year, but as the coaches leave they will return to how they treat you. 

They ignored you totally like you didn’t exist.

“Hey, did you have the scores yesterday? I need it.” Kuroo approached you suddenly.

“I-I got it. Here.” you give him the score notebook.

After getting it from you, he carelessly opens it and on his other hand is another score notebook.

You saw how his eyes went from your notes to the other one he’s holding. He’s comparing your scores to that one.

“K-kuroo-san, do you happen to doubt my scores?” you felt offended by how he openly not trusting you about this stuff. You felt a bit weird asking him.

“Obviously I wanted to be sure you know what you are doing.”

He gives the scores back to you and walks away without waiting for you to answer back.

You followed him and you saw how he gave the notebook to Yaku. Yaku is clearly annoyed for whatever reason.

  
  
  


On the other side.

Yaku is already annoyed.

“Kuroo, you don’t have to do that. She knows what she’s doing. Did you forget, he helped me before and I can say she’s a dependable kind of person. Why do you keep insisting she’s incapable of being our manager?”

“Because I know she’s only here to make my world miserable!” Kuroo irritatingly said.

“Wow, how confident! Look at you, you thinking her world only revolves around you? I can’t believe I’m hearing this!” Yaku walks away from Kuroo.

Kuroo annoyingly throws his towel on the floor.

Trying to understand his own feelings.

  
  
  


Meanwhile, after the practice that day.

Some 2nd year whispering to each other while they are mopping the gym’s floor.

“Let’s ask Hikeji-senpai to do this for us.”

“Yeah, sure. I heard she can’t decline any request.”

They keep on laughing about their idea.

Like you always do, you help to tidy things up inside the gym. You silently move without talking to anyone. Well, they don’t really talk to you.

Every meeting, you awkwardly stand behind the coaches and carefully take notes of what did the team talk about.

As much as possible you don’t want to have any chances to talk to Kuroo, since he’s not very much welcoming.

Having feelings and being rejected by the same person who keeps on denying your existence is not really an easy feeling.

_ You don’t like it at all. _

You remember what Ayane told you, that if you don’t like it here, you should quit. 

But you find yourself glued to the volleyball gym. Your love for volleyball doesn’t waver. Seeing the Nekoma team makes your heart race when they are at the match. Admiring every move and attack they show. 

Since you gotta stay until the training camp, you decided that you can bear it a bit longer.

“Hikeji-senpai,” a kouhai called you.

Actually, you are quite surprised when someone from the team approaches you. And you can’t help but feel happy about it.

You smiled at them, almost making them hesitant to talk to you.

(a/n: Well of course you are pretty to begin with.)

“What is it?” you nervously asked them. Still worried they might find you weird asking them.

“S-senpai, we need to go home early for our project, and we can’t finish mopping the floor.”

You know well what they wanted you to do. But being happy because they approach you to ask for help, you know you can’t refuse them.

You automatically get the mop from their hands. “Okay, leave the cleaning to me.”

You don’t care if you will mop the whole gym, you’re happy about making progress with them. You can finally talk to them.

You look around seeing fewer people who take the net and the balls to the stockroom, and you start mopping the floor.

Until you notice that you are now alone in the gym. No one is left behind.

You sighed heavily because you have to finish it alone, and the gym is not even that small.

  
  
  


While the third year passed by the gym.

“I really hate that career meeting, I told them I’ll pursue volleyball.” Yaku said annoyingly.

“Why is the gym still open? Did they forget to close it?” Kai, who usually closes the gym, asked them.

Yaku, Kuroo, and Kenma are walking together.

“Tsk. I’ll definitely scold them tomorrow!” Kuroo angrily walks towards the gym.

Yaku and Kai only shrug their shoulders and laugh a little about his reaction.

Then Kuroo suddenly stops at the door.

“What is it? Did you see a ghost or something?” Yaku said to him.

Kuroo didn’t answer, so they just looked inside.

Then they saw you, still mopping the floor of the gym.

“What? Why is she mopping the floor? Did the first year just let her do that?” Kai said.

“She won’t be done in no time. Let’s help her.” Yaku suggested.

“Nah, forget it. Let her do it.” Kuroo walks out of the gym.

Kenma just sighed.

Then they follow him as he walks away.

“Are you serious? That is so personal Kuroo!” Yaku is still trying to dig a hole in Kuroo.

“She wanted to do it, just let her!” Kuroo shouts at him and he walks away.

“What’s his problem? What do you think?” Kai said.

“Argh!!! I just hate this drama between the two of them. I’m going home!” Yaku stomped away.

Kai shrugs and follows Yaku.

  
  
  


“Yuna, let’s go home.” Ayane peaks at the door of the volleyball gymnasium.

“Oh, Ayane, I guess I’ll finish this first, you go on ahead.” You answered as you continue to mop the floor.

“Wait, what? You mean, you’ll mop the whole gym? Are you crazy?” Ayane is already walking towards you.

You stop moping and you look at her.

“W-well, I need to do this before closing the gym so,”

“You don’t have to! It needs at least 3 people to finish it all. Did they ask you to do this? Where is the jerk Kuroo Tetsurou?!”

“Eh? A-ayane! Shhhhh!” You tried to cover her mouth while she tried to shout inside the gymnasium.

“Yuna, we will go home, whether you like it or not! Just leave it! Come on!”

Ayane tried to drag you out of the gym.

“Ayane, l-let me at least take care of this. Okay?” 

Ayane let you go.

“Well then, I’ll help you. So we can go home!” 

You laugh at her. But you’re also thankful because you’re already tired of mopping the whole gym.

The training camp will be 3 days from now. Will you survive as their manager for the week?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days have passed since Yuna became the new Nekoma manager, and someone got an interest to her as the training camp started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsuro X OC
> 
> Hi, I don't have anyone to proofread my work, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors on the series.  
> Thank you for reading.

The day before the training camp.

“Are you sure you got it all listed, Yuna-chan?”

“Yes sensei.”

You are busy taking notes of everything that the team needs to bring by tomorrow. Like the usual, you alone try to gather all the materials without the help of others.

“Yuna, have you taken your lunch?” Ayane asked you after grabbing your hand.

“Oh?! Is it lunch now?” you forgot.

“Yunaaaa! I know you love volleyball that much, but don’t forget your lunch!” She pushes a milk bun to you.

You smiled at your friend, “Thank you, Ayane.”

Actually, you don’t know if you’re hungry or nervous about tomorrow. The training camp is a week stay at one of Fukurudani group associates, Shinzen High School located at Saitama Prefecture.

Nekomata-sensei, assures you that you are not the only girl at the training camp since the other teams have their own female managers as well, which relaxes you a bit.

But the next question is, will the managers treat you right?

You start to feel nervous once again and you suddenly have difficulty with your breathing. You run for a bit to find a place where you can be alone and to fix your breathing.

You’re trying to relax, calming your mind and your heartbeat.

_Calm down Yuna, it will be tomorrow and you have to prepare a lot. You can’t be staying here and dawdling._

“Hikeji-senpai?”

You suddenly stood straight and looked at the person who called you.

“K-kozume-san..”

You saw him holding his phone and walking towards you.

“Are you okay, senpai? He asked.

You somehow wipe your sweats and touch your face.

“I-I’m fine. Maybe because I ran for a bit.” You laugh trying to calm your breathing.

“I can help you with that.” Kenma points at the box near your feet.

“Oh, n-no, it’s fine it’s just- kozume-san?”

He walks past you and still carries the box.

“It’s only the number jersey for tomorrow. So it’s not that heavy.”

Kenma still carries it.

“To the gym's storage room, right?” he asked, not listening to you.

“Y-yeah.”

“Got it.” Kenma just walks, without looking back at you.

And you silently followed him.

“Now I need to add some of this then,” you said as you looked at the little list you have in your hand.

Kenma peeks at the paper, “I can help you with some of it.”

“Thanks, Kenma,” you once again smiled at him, and he blushed with your smile.

While the two of you walk at the school campus.

“Senpai, why aren’t you asking us to help you with these things?” Kenma out of nowhere asked you.

Well, you know the answer, because no one will listen and talk to you. But you can’t blame them, because for them, you’re just a temp manager, and you’re not that important. Of course, you can’t tell that to Kenma.

“W-well, I can do it alone. It’s not that heavy, you know.

People are now looking at the two of you. And you felt conscious; they are looking at you like they are judging why you’re with Kenma. And you don’t feel good that you’re dragging him too.

“I sometimes don't want people to stare at me when I’m alone. I know that feeling is senpai. Don’t mind the people, they're just probably curious and want something to talk about, and we can’t stop them anyway. Just let them.” Kenma said without looking back at you.

You don’t know, but you feel a bit relaxed and less worried. You tried to steady your breathing and be calm for the moment.

“Thanks, Kenma.” You can’t help but smile.

“Hmn,” he said still without looking back, which helps you a lot because you don’t want him to see you in that state when you’re fighting your insecurity.

That afternoon, as the meeting continues.

“Make sure you prepare your things and won’t forget it by tomorrow, well, our manager here already prepared the stuff we needed so leave it to us.” Naoi sensei said proudly.

The good coach once again praised you for a job well done.

You can’t help but be proud inside. You know you did your best. 

“Sensei, I think the acting manager forgets something.” 

You suddenly look at Kuroo who is also raising his hand.

“W-what is it? Did she? What is it?” Naoi sensei asked.

“She forgot to pack another set of jerseys.” Kuroo looked at you with distaste.

“Eh-?” you rumble in your pocket to find the list of the things you need to gather, but except for the practice jersey of the players, it doesn't list the other set of it.

“B-but, it doesn’t-” you are about to explain but Kuroo cuts you.

“The acting manager would not think that we would wear one set of jersey for the whole training camp, right?” he smirks at you.

You put the little paper back in your pocket, you don’t need to explain. You can’t win anyway. Since it’s Kuroo who listed down the things the team will need.

You bow a little, “I’m sorry, I’ll prepare it right away.” you then run to start preparing it again.

You heard some players laugh a little. 

You tried not to get it to you, but you can’t forget Kuroo’s face. You almost tear up while running.

Meanwhile, Kuroo and Kenma adjust the volleyball net.

“You’re being mean, Kuro.” A short comment from the blonde makes Kuroo arched his eyebrows.

“What do you mean by that?” Kuroo asked as he put his hands on his waist.

“I saw the list on Hikeji-senpai, and I know it’s your writing. You intentionally didn’t write the extra jersey.” After saying that, Kenma walks to the other side of the net.

“What? I didn’t-! Kenma!” Kuroo follows him.

“Why are you like that? She’s a kind person,” he said as they walk towards the other pole.

“Not you too, Kenma,” Kuroo said in a scoff.

“I don’t know your problem regarding her, but be at least grateful she’s doing these stuff despite your treatment.” Kenma looked at Kuroo like he’s the evilest person in the world.

Kuroo looks away from Kenma and mumbles, “We didn’t ask her to do it.”

A heavy sigh is the only answer Kenma can give him.

While Kuroo touched his nape like he’s a bit embarrassed being scolded by his best friend.

You still rumble in the

stock room for the extra jerseys and pack them all together.

“H-hey,” you suddenly stopped and froze as you heard Kuroo.

You wait for him to continue what he is about to say, but he didn’t talk again.

“H-hey, I-I’m preparing the jerseys. I’m sorry I didn’t realize that it should be at least 3 sets. It’s my fault.” You laugh nervously, and you think Kuroo will scold you more about it.

“N-no, I-I mean-,” Kuroo said but got interrupted,

“Kuroo-san, the coach is asking for you.” Taketora was taken aback when he also saw you inside the storage room with Kuroo.

“S-sure.” Kuroo, looks at you but you didn’t look back.

After hearing the door slides close, you finally exhaled. You’re far from nervous after Kuroo suddenly approached you just now. You thought he would scold you once again, but in truth, Kuroo actually wants to apologize. But didn’t get the chance.

That night, you are still packing on your bag. Making sure you got all your stuff.

Your phone suddenly pings, and you look at it to see that it’s an unregistered number.

##  _{I’m sorry for this afternoon,}_

It’s only a short message, but you don’t know who it could be. Did you offend someone or something like that? 

“Yuna, I need you here at the kitchen, come here.” you heard your mom calling you and you put down your phone and completely forget about the text message.

The next day came.

You are so nervous, looking around where the training camp will be held.

And you don’t know what is happening but Kuroo’s been eyeing you since the team departed from the school, adding to your nervousness.

“Kuroo!” a loud voice came to greet Kuroo, you look back to see a guy with spiky white-grey hair with black streaks. And you are so sure this guy is Bokuto Kotaro, Fukurudani Academy’s ace and captain. You knew him very well because you also saw several of their practice games and such.

“Bokuto, you didn’t have to welcome us,” Kuroo said as he smirked at his friend.

“I’m actually more interested to see your new manager, you know. Right, Akaashi?”

Akaashi just nodded to answer him.

You actually froze when Bokuto mentions you, and you look at them.

“Ohhhhh, there she is!!” Bokuto suddenly approaches you.

He has this grin that matches how his personality is, and you can say he’s very friendly.

“Wow, your manager is so cute.” Bokuto directly tells Kuroo.

“Huuuuh?!” you can say Kuroo is already irritated. And you think Kuroo didn’t really find you attractive in the first place, it makes you feel sad.

“H-hello,?” it came out like a question from you. Since Bokuto is looking at you and blushing a little.

“Ohhhhh! She has a nice voice too!” you almost hide when Bokuto jumps high out of his joy.

Bokuto suddenly stands straight and pulls an all straight and serious face he can do and says “I’m Bokuto Kotaro, may I know your name?” 

You are so shocked, and everything happened so fast in front of Kuroo.

“Y-yuna, Hikeji Yuna.” You said as you directly looked at Bokuto’s golden-colored eyes, and you find it very calming.

Kuroo on the other hand can’t stop what he’s feeling at the moment.

Was he irritated because Bokuto is so direct to Yuna? Was it because you didn't reply to his text message last night?

Or both?


End file.
